


Remind

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Three [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn't want to say goodbye.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind

**Author's Note:**

> I write hide's name with a capital because it's annoyingly confusing to read otherwise. My apologies if that bugs anyone.

He looks at them, curled up together like a pair of kitten, long legs intertwined, blond hair spread around their heads like a pair of halos, arms around each other and faces centimeters apart, breathing each other's breath. Naked, asleep, adorable.

Sensual creatures. Tempting creatures, even when unconscious.

He has never been good at resisting temptation, but this time he knows he has to. If one of them wakes up, he'll never be able to leave. He doesn't want to say goodbye.

_They'll be alright. They have each other._

It hurts to see them like this, curled up in each other's arms as if the rest of the world doesn't matter. As if _he_ doesn't matter. (But he really doesn't, does he?)

There's a slight burst of jealousy fighting with the lust, but sadness wins, just like he knew it would. He bends down over them to see, just to see, but he takes a deep breath of _them_ and ends up placing a soft kiss on Hide's lips. Hide stirs and Taiji freezes for a few seconds, but the guitarist doesn't wake up, so Taiji risks parting those oh-so-tempting lips slightly with his tongue to taste him one last time.

 _One last time_. Three words that burn themselves into his mind with a red-hot, ineluctable certainty. It hurts even more than the thought of never playing for X again.

He feels like crying. There's probably a rule in the universe saying _Sawada Taiji doesn't cry_ , but the universe is fucked up because he almost did at the concert and it's even worse now.

Another taste of Hide's lips, just _because_ , and he steps back to kneel beside the bed and buries his face in Yoshiki's hair. Sweet and overwhelming and with just a little hint of danger, his imagination says. He's never bothered with thoughts like this before, but now he refuses to hear those horrible three words and takes another deep breath. He keeps it in until it feels like his lungs are about to explode.

_They'll be alright. Yoshiki promised._

He gets up, ignores the fact that he almost stumbles on his own two feet, and backs away out of the bedroom. Closes his eyes, picture burned in his mind, and blindingly turns around. Out of the bedroom, out of the apartment – he only looks at the door, walks past it, closes it. Out of _Hide's_ apartment. Out of Hide's life. Out of _their_ life. He reminds himself to breathe and not cry, to not lean against the door and just walk. The elevator, the parking lot, his motorbike, past the building and into the street.

_They'll be alright, they have each other._

But there's a voice in his head, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Hide’s.

_And what about you?_


End file.
